


Roar (What happens behind the scenes)

by Zurenika



Category: SF9, SF9 (Band), sensational feeling 9
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Something that happened while filming roar MV





	Roar (What happens behind the scenes)

Jaeyoon noticed that the door to the make-shift wardrobe room was slightly open. He was turned towards it only with the intention of closing it but as soon as he approached, he saw a familiar pair of sneakers peeking from under a thick layer of jackets inside.  Jaeyoon pushed the door wide open allowing more light from the hallway to enter the room. Sure enough, it was Inseong, sleeping soundly under the jackets.

Inseong's mouth was slightly open, his lips pinker because of the make-up. He smiled at the sight and was just about to step out of the room when Inseong stirred awake. 

Jaeyoon watched as the other man tried to find his bearings and finally met his gaze. 

"Jaeyoon-ah, is it my turn to film already?" Inseong asked sleepily, pulling a jacket from the pile and covering his body with it. 

"Well, you're supposed to be next but they can always adjust," Jaeyoon replied. "Besides, Rowoon and Chani are still not done with theirs," 

Inseong nodded smiling lazily. "Jaeyoon-ah," he said playfully and patted the empty space beside him. 

"Yah! What are you doing?" Jaeyoon asked.

"Don't you want to take a nap? you're done filming your part right? Come on, i'll wake you up before we pack up," Inseong assured, patting the space again. 

Jaeyoon shrugged and smiled widely. Well, Inseong has a point. He was done for the day and a little sleep can definitely help. 

"Woah, i didn't know these jackets would be this soft!" he exclaimed as he plopped down beside the other guy. 

"Come on! Lay down," Inseong said, pulling his arm gently. 

Jaeyoon didn't resist and laid beside Inseong, facing the other man. 

"Isn't this amazing?" Inseong said. "We're having a comeback already! and shooting our third MV!" he exclaimed. 

Jaeyoon couldn't help but smile. Inseong's eyes were shining so brightly and his smile was infectious. "I know! I'm so excited to show this to everyone!" Jaeyoon replied.

Inseong was about to say something when they heard footsteps approaching. Jaeyoon sat up, thinking that one of their stylists would pick something up from the room and scooted closer to Inseong. As it turns out, the stylist was just passing by, barely giving them a glance. 

"Is she gone?" Inseong whispered beside him. 

Jaeyoon looked at the other man and saw that his eyes were closed, pretending to be asleep. 

"Yah! Are you seriously pretending to sleep?" Jaeyoon exclaimed. 

"Aniyo. I'm pretty sure I'll actually fall asleep if you just keep quiet," Inseong replied playfully.

"Yah!" 

Inseong smirked and peeked at Jaeyoon. Suddenly, he grabbed Jaeyoon's arm and pulled him down hard. Jaeyoon, although surprised managed to break the fall with his forearm and it brought their faces a few inches apart. 

"Kim Inseong, what are you doing?" Jaeyoon whispered. Inseong still has his eyes closed and Jaeyoon could almost count his eyelashes. 

"We should sleep," Inseong answered in a hushed tone, opening his eyes and meeting his gaze. 

Jaeyoon was struck by the intensity of that gaze - a thousand words and emotions rolled in a single look and somehow, he felt like everything made sense. 

Something inside him clicked and without any hesitation, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Inseong's. Jaeyoon felt the other guy go still for a second before finally giving in.


End file.
